Spider-Panda
by Pheonix FC
Summary: This is my Spider-Man/KFP story that I said I would do a long time ago. I finally got around to writing it. I will try and keep this story updated until its finished. Please Read, Rate, and Enjoy!
1. The Spider Bite

**Hey guys, it feels so good to be back in the game of fanfiction.I've been away for so long, but school has been a hassle and I didn't feel like writing, especially because I got Netflix recently. I'm also pretty sick, but I finally finished this! I'm Pheonix FC, and this is-**

**Po: Hey, what are you having me do this time?Last time you gave me a lot of fluff and no action!**

**Me: Dude, don't act like you didn't enjoy it.**

**Po: (Sighs) It was good.**

**Me: (Smiles) Yeah, but now you're a superhero!**

**Po: COOL! Who am I? **

**Me: You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy! (Runs off)**

**Po: Why'd he leave? **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Spider-Bite

**_Hi,I'm your Friendly Neighbor-Hood Spider-Man. _**

**_My story is not for the faint of heart._**

* * *

**_Are you still there?_**

**_If you are, I'll show you who I am, who I was._**

**_But you can't tell anyone else_**

**_Okay?_**

**_Thanks._**

**_I guess I should start at the beginning._**

**_(A photo of Po with glasses being punched by Tai Lung appears.)_**

**_Yeah, that's me. Po Ping, school nerd, aspiring artist,punching bag for bullies, and almost completely blind without my glasses._**

**_That kid there, he's Tai-Lung, the worst bully in the school. He was captain of the Football team, but was kicked off for bad grades and a bad attitude._**

**_( Camera turns to Tigress walking in slow motion towards the scene.)_**

**_And then there's Tigress (voice turns dreamy) She's the best at everything at school. She's also one of the prettiest girls in school, followed closely by her friend Viper._**

**_(Picture of the Furious Five appear, Po's voice turns into complete awe)_**

**_That's the Furious Five! They're the Protectors of the Valley! Master Tigress is the leader, followed by Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Monkey, then Master Mantis! They're totally amazing! Oh, yeah, Tigress is THE Master Tigress. Did I forget to mention, they're my best friends?_**

**_(Picture turns into a painting of the Furious Five, with Po in the middle. All of them are smiling.)_**

**_I've always wanted to help them, but I never could._**

**_That would change, on that faithful day..._**

* * *

"Po, wake up, you'll be late for school." A voice calls out.

"Uhhhhh..." Po groans, sleeping in his bed.

"PO, WAKE UP!" A feminine voice yells.

"WOAH!" Po yells, falling out of bed. He looks around before his eyes land on his glasses on his bed stand. He walks over and carefully picks up up his glasses. He didn't want to break them, seeing as very few people used glasses. The last time he needed replacements, he had to wait a full week before they came. He sighed, then he walked over to his bathroom. It was a tub full of water, a hole in the floor, and a mirror. He cleans himself, does his business, then checks out his muscles( more like fat) in the mirror.

He walks over to the stairs and sighs. He takes off his glasses, and takes a tentative step, and another one, and another one... until he falls down the stairs, like every day in his life. When he reaches the bottom, he just sighs and stands up. He doesn't care about the pain anymore, he feels it everyday.

"Hi mom and dad," Po says, sitting down at the table. They live in a modest 2 story house, not the roomiest, but it is very cosy.

"Hi son, I made breakfast!" The mother says. She is a short giant panda with a bun in her fur. She is wearing a very long robe that drapes down to her toes. She is very nice, almost gullible, unless you make her mad. If you do, hide.

"Thanks mom," Po says, starting to eat his breakfast. Bamboo with extra sweet sauce. Yum!

"Son, did you hear? The Furious Five apprehended another criminal." The father says. He puts down the scroll and looks at Po. He's a muscular Giant panda with a little spike of fur on the top of his head. He's wearing a a black robe with brown, patched-up pants. He's the chief of their village, next to the Valley of Peace. Their house is only 5 minutes away from the school.

"Sweet!" Po exclaims. He checks the clock hanging beside the kitchen sink. "I'm going to be late! Bye mom, bye dad!" He yells as he gathers his things and he runs out the door.

* * *

3 minutes later...

Po runs down a hill. He falls, and he spills all his stuff to the ground. He gets up and he starts to pick up his things. He looks up, but an orange furred paw picks up his stuff. He smiles and looks at the hand's owner. There is Tigress.

"Hey Tig, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine Po, you seem a little...down." She says slyly.

Po laughs. "That was a good one Tig. You got the homework for Mr. Xuing?" He asks.

Tigress smiles and pulls a scroll out of a blue bag resting out on her side. "Right here!" She says and hands it to Po.

Po grabs the scroll and looks at it. "Thanks Tig." He says. He stands up again.

Tigress helps him up and laughs," Aren't you supposed to be smart?" She says laughing.

Po chuckles," Yeah, I'm just too lazy to do he work," He says,"Now let's go, we're going to be late for class."

Tigress' face turns serious," Yeah, lets go!" She says, and she starts to jog. Po smiles, his heart thumping in his heart. "Man, I really do love her," He mutters, and he starts to jog as well. He yells,"Wait up!"

* * *

A couple of minutes later...

The two get to the school and run in. They quickly head into their first class together and sit down in their seats. The teacher calls role, than he puts it away. "Now class, we're going on a field trip today!" He says. The kids groan.

"We're going to, THE JADE PALACE!" The teacher says excitedly. The students all perk up except for a few. Those are the Furious Five and Po.

"Okay class, let's go!" The teacher says, then walks out the door. The students follow suit, leaving behind The Furious Five and Po. They look at each other.

"Well, I guess we gotta go." Crane says. He gets up and turns to the others," You guys coming?" He asks. The other look around before sighing and getting up.

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Huff...huuu..huuuu.." Po pants as he comes up the step. The 5 are at the top waiting on him. He finally reaches the top and rolls over, exhausted. The 5 just shake their heads.

"No matter how many times I come those steps, I'm still exhausted. How do you guys manage that everyday? Po asks.

"We train." Tigress says blankly. She turns towards the Jade Palace. "You guys coming?" She asks blankly.

"I'll...huff...catch...uggh...up." Po says, still laying down. The 5 look at him one more time before they start to walk towards the entrance. Po lays there, until...

"What's that?" Po asks aloud. There is a streak in the air. It falls more and more until it hits near the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom._ I'll check it out_ Po thinks to himself as he gets up and he heads over to the tree.

He arrives and see the strange object. He gets close to it. A small spider crawls out from one of the small holes. Po reaches down for it.

"Hey there little buddy, what- ARGH!" He yells as the spider bites his hand. He shakes it off, and then he starts to feel funny.

"What... happened?" He asks drowsily. He tries to walk towards the stairs. but he falls and he starts to fall down the stairs. He reaches the bottom and he passes out.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. What will happen to Po? How is he best friends with the 5? And what will happen to his parents? Find out, in the next chapter. Pheonix FC, out!**


	2. In The Long Run

**Hello again people of the internet! I'm Pheonix FC, and this is-**

**Po: OWWWW**

**Me: What?**

**Po: Last chapter hurt! **

**Me: It will hurt, but don't you want to be Super-Hero?**

**Po: (Sighs) Yeah.**

**Me: Than just follow the story.**

* * *

**Spider Panda**

**Chapter 2: In a long run**

Po's eyes start to open. He is in a small white room with cracked walls. He slowly starts to gain control over his body. He starts to turn his head from side to side to check out the damage. He is given a huge surprise, and his eyes widen to the size of dumpling plates. He jumps out of bed, but he falls on the floor. He slowly gets up and moves to a mirror in the room. He stares at himself.

He now has a well defined six-pack. The flab on his arms and legs have turned into muscle. He is standing at a nice figure of 6'0. His clothes still fit him, but for the complete opposite reason.

_Am I dreaming? Where am I? _Po asks himself. The door opens, and Po jumps back. A goose comes out, wearing a small knitted noodle bowl on his head.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Po asks. The goose puts his wing up, silencing Po before he can ask anymore questions.

" I am Ji Ping, but you can call me Mr. Ping," He answers, "As for where you are, this room is on the top of the shop."

"Wait, this is on top of a restaurant?" Po asks.

"Yes, its called Ping's Noodle Shop." Mr. Ping replies.

Po rubs the back of his head," Thanks , how did I get here?"

"I dragged you here. say, you were awfully light. Have you been eating?" Mr. Ping asks.

"Oh no, I eat. What time is it?" Po asks. Mr. Ping checks a clock on the wall.

"Its 3:00, why?"

Po jumps up. "Oh no!, I need to catch up with everyone. Bye," he yells as he barrels toward the door. lurches out the way, and barely avoids Po's large body.

"Watch out for the stairs!" Mr. Ping calls after him. He listens for a response, only to hear thumps. He shakes his head and slowly walks out of the room. "Young animals, always in a rush, falling in love and with all the wrong animals. Oh, what a childhood."

* * *

Back with Po...u

"WOAH!" Po yells. He's been running for just a couple seconds, and he was already very close to the Jade Palace. He sees the steps, but instead of stopping, he grins and he waits. He jumps at the last moment possible, and he lands on the first of the landings for the 1000 steps. He continues jumping, only stopping when he reaches the top.. Po stands there, exhilarated. He starts to talk out loud. "Oh my god, that was epic! I got to the top of the steps without breaking a sweat! How am I going to explain this to the others?" He stops and thinks about the last thing he said. He throws his hands up in the air, and then he just shrugs it off.

"What else can I do?" He wonders. He looks around the courtyard for something to test his abilities. He doesn't see anything so he heads outside. He spots a small clearing and he runs over to it. There is a large boulder near the center of the clearing. He walks up to it and he picks it up single handedly. He stares at his arm with wide eyes, and then the boulder, and then back to his puts it down, and he starts to jump in excitement.

"OH MY GOD!" Po yells, and he accidentally jumps too high. He starts to fall, so he flails. Out of pure luck, he manages to produce a strand of webbing that attaches him the the slams into the wall and he slides down painfully. He plops on the ground, but immediately rises back up.

"What was that?" He thinks aloud. He makes several gestures, only producing another strand by holding his thumb, pointer, and pinkie finger while his ring and middle finger press against his wrist. He starts to make a web. After only a couple minutes, he tests his strands. He has trouble pulling the strand, and when he manages it, he rolls backwards from the force. He stands up and looks around.

"Wow, so I have super-strength, really high stamina, webbing, and a six-pack? SWEET!" He yells. He looks at the Palace as students start to line up at the door. He starts to panic. He runs up and stands in line, trying not to look suspicious.

"Whew, that was a close one." He says aloud. Then he hears a yell.

"PPPOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok, forget I said that." He says, turning to look at where the yell came from. He barely has time to dodge an orange furred fist, followed by another one.

"He-y Ti-gre-ss." Po says, dodging punches.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tigress yells. She stops punching him and gives him a hug.

"I was so worried about you! Don't you think?!" Tigress yells. She breaks the hug and stands tiptoe to him.

"Sorry Tigress, I got...lost?" Po says, trying to lie.

"Po, you've been to the palace countless times. You COULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOST!" She yells at him.

"Oh, uhh, well, I wandered off , and I got lost!" He says, having more conviction in his voice.

Tigress stares at him for a couple of seconds. "Well, you should have been quicker. I've had to listen to Tai-loser ramble on and on about how the Jade Palace should be his. I swear, he has no respect!" Tigress exclaims.

"Speak of the devil," Po mutters, seeing Tai-Lung approaching them. Tigress turns around and puts herself in front of Po.

"Hey! Fatty! I needed you to copy notes for me, but you were no where to be found. Where you having a snack? Too tired after the steps?" Tai Lung says.

"Back off Tai-Lung!" Tigress says. Tai-Lung looks at her and snarls.

"Beat it Kitty!" he says, drawing gasps from everyone," No one wants a monster like you here." The crowd gasps again. Tigress reels back, shocked.

"Take that back, now." Po says in a calm, threatening tone.

"Whatcha gonna do to me fatty? Eat me?" Tai-Lung teases. The crowds moves back as Po starts to tremble in anger.

"I said, APOLOGIZE!" He screams, rushing at Tai Lung. He has only a couple of seconds to react before Po jumps on him. Po throws him to the ground and starts to punch him in the face.

"A-POL-O-GIZE!" Po screams, continuously punching Tai-Lung. After about 50 hits, Po picks up Tai-Lung and he throws him down the 1000 steps.

The crowd of students stare at Po, than at the top of the 1000 steps, then back at Po. They all start cheering. As Po looks around, he makes eye contact with the Five. All of them have a disapproving look in their eyes. Po falters as he sees this. He turns, and he runs down the stairs

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry for the delay. So many things had happened, and I got writer's block, and honestly, with however many reasons I have for not writing, I feel like I owed you all this. I honestly felt like I was turning into the thing I hated: Writers who have an amazing story but never update them. I know that this chapter was short, but I will make it up next chapter. I promise! Also, I promise you guys that I will try my hardest to get out another chapter as soon as possible. Thank you guys for understanding, and I will see you guys, next chapter.**


	3. Fight Club

**Me:Welcome back to Spider-Panda.**

**Po: Its been too long man, where you been?**

**Me: Stuff happened, I couldn't help it. I honestly am sorry that I can't make chapters. I'm running a second account on this site, and I've been so focused there, that I forgot that I still have loyal followers waiting for the next chapter. Also, I have a bunch more waiting for other stories. For you guys, I'm sorry, I'll try and balance my time more. Also, High school beat me to my knees with work. So that sucks lots of time as well. It's a miracle I was able to get this chapter out. I'm gonna try and make this chapter extra long to make up for my blunders.**

**Po: Dude, that sucks. Anyways, when am I gonna become a Super-Hero?**

**Me: Well, technically, you already are one, but you are nameless**

**Po:(Sighs) WHEN WILL I BE NAMED?**

**Me:WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT**

**Random Bystander: I DONT KNOW WHY WE'RE YELLING**

**Me: WTF? Just...enjoy the chapter. Also, special shout out to these authors for being awesome:**

**Every author who writes**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight Club

1 hour later...

Po was laying on his bed. He was review what had happened that day.

_Well, I beat up Tai-Lung and gained the respect of the whole school_, he thinks, remembering the fight and how everyone started clapping. He chuckles, but the his face drops and his ears flatten.

_On the other hand, I lost the respect of my best friends, and Tigress,_ he remembers, thinking back to the stares they had given him. All of them disappointing. He clenches his fists. _I don't care what they think. Tai Lung got what he deserved, _he thinks to himself. He lays on his bed and he just reminisces.

_I think I heard a couple pigs talking about an underground fight going on near the docks tonight. Maybe if I win it, the others will see how good I am now! I might need a suit, _Po says, thinking hard. He quickly gets an idea. He walks over to where his clothes are,and he grabs a red hoodie/ tunic.(Reference to another fanfiction. Props if you get it.) He quickly folded it and walked down the stairs. His parents stood at the dinner table, staring at him.

"Son, we need to talk." Po's father says. Po looks at him, surprised. He quickly hides his red tunic behind his back.

"What about dad?" Po asks nervously. His mother steps forward and she presents a scroll.

"This says that you were involved in a fight with another student on the field trip today, and you put this kid in the hospital. Is this true son?" She asks wearily.

Po mentally swears. "That kid was bullying me and others. He's been a nusice to the school, and frankly, I'm glad that I got him out of the way." He says harshly.

"Son, we don't approve of this new behavior. What happened to being peaceful?" Po's father asks.

"I COULDNT BE PEACEFUL.I COULDNT JUST TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He yells, stunning both his parents. His eyes widen as his brain finally catches up to his mouth. He stares at his parents for a second, terrified, before running out the door.

"Wait!" His mother cried out. He kept running, blinking out the tears that had formed in his eyes.

* * *

2 hours later... (Using a lot of time skips because story progression.)

Po anxiously pulled his hoodie up as he stepped into the warehouse. He immediately heard the sounds of betting, drinking,and other things he really wish he didn't have to hear. He located the bet taker and he walked up to him. The man was a small weasel, with short gray-brown fur. His small hands gathered up the money on the table, smiling as the rhinos and wolfs around him all took drinks and threw money at him. When Po reached the table, he looked up.

"What do you want?" He asked, his steely voice betrayed by his announcer like tone.

"I want to enter in for a fight." Po said causally, trying not to start sweating bullets.

The weasel looked at him and started laughing. After a minute or so of laughing, he wiped a tear out of his eye.(Remember, his bulk still looks like fat because of how his tunic fits. If it had shown off his muscles, everyone would have noticed last chapter that Po has been beefed up.)

"Kid, this isn't a place for fatso's. Just get outta here and go home." He said.

Po glared at him. "Just let me fight." He said, growling.

"Alright kid, if you're so desperate to die." He says, sighing. He turns around. "Hey, Yínháng Jíā, put Jīn against...who are you?" He asks, turning back to Po.

"Call me the Web weaver." Po says, puffing out his chest.

"Name's too boring. Put Jīn against Spider-Man here." He said, pointing to Po. The gecko shrugs before writing it onto a parchment. The weasel pulls out a contract from his pocket.

"Sign here. It shows that we aren't at all responsible for what happens to you tonight." He says. Po takes a pen and dips it in ink before signing in as "Terminus."

The weasel takes the contract and puts it back in his pocket. "Great. Your fight starts in 10 minutes. I'd suggest for you to warm up." He says. Po turns and walks out. He starts to climb on the wall to the roof. He gets a glimpse of some injured fighters, all with an imprint of a fist on their face. He looks at the ring and is shocked to see how brutally a gorilla beats his opponent, stomping him to the ground and beating him. A gong is sounded, and the beaten fighter is taken out by a stretcher, as the gorilla beats his chest.

_I hope I can survive_, Po thinks to himself. He sits in the roof, dangling his legs on the roof. After 9 minutes, he jumps off the roof and lands on the ground with one hand on the ground, the other one behind him. He turns and he heads for the ring. As soon as he reaches, the gong is sounded.

"Next fight, Jīn vs. Spider-man." The announcer says. He looks at both participants." You both know the rules? No leaving, no killing, no groin punches. Other wise, go at it. Lower the cage!" The announcer yells, drawing Po's attention to the cage that was above them. The 2 oxen holding the ropes let go, dropping a cage of wroght iron on both fighters. Po turns to the announcer. "I didn't sign up for a cage match!" he says frustratedly. He turns back to his opponent, only to receive a fist to his face. He flew back and he hit the cage. He stuck to the cage behind him, drawing gasps from the crowd. His opponent, a bull twice his size, was shaking the cage.

"Come down here and fight me like a man." He says, continuing to shake the cell.

"Why don't you come up here and fight me like a spider?" Po asks, gripping the cage tightly. Too tightly. The bars breaks with his strength, and he finds himself falling.

_Might as well use this_, he thinks to himself. He extends his leg out and he hits the bull dead center in the forehead. The bull staggers back a couple feet as Po uses his head as a spring board and flipping back onto the ground. The bull charges Po. Po flips over and grabs his horns. He lands on the bull's back. He smiles as he feels the horns in his hands. He starts to pull the bull back and then pushes him forward, slamming into the cage. After the third try, the bull leans back and hits Po against the cage. Po winces as the force travels through his body._I'll finish this quick. If I have to stay here any longer then I need to, I'm gonna get creamed_, Po thinks to himself. He climbs to the top of the cage and drops down. The bull sidesteps, expecting a direct hit. He doesn't expect the arm that wraps around the back of his neck,pulling him to the floor and knocking him out. Po stands up.

"The winner? SPIDER MAN!" The announcer cheers. The building is filled with groans as people lose their yen for betting on the wrong person.

After the fight...

"What?! Only 100 Yen?!" Po yells Ashe counts his pay. The weasel smiles crookedly.

"You should've put on a better show. I'm keeping the rest of the money." He says, chuckling greedily.

"But...but.." Po stutters, trying to think of something.

"it's your problem, not mine." The weasel says.

Po storms out to the front door. As he opens it, he hears a crash, and then the weasel's yell. He see a white peacock with red and black accents on his feathers running with the bag of yen on his wing. Po considers the scene for a second before holding the door open for him and closing the door on the weasel. He looks at the peacock.

"Thank you." The peacock says, before running away.

The weasel bursts out the doors. He looks around for the thief before turning to Po. "You could've creamed the guy." He says angrily.

"it's your problem, not mine." Po says, smiling evily as the man took a taste of his own medicine.

The weasel storms off angrily. Po walks away, with the money hidden away in his pocket. After a while of walking back home, he hears people talking in a group. Curious, he walks to where the group is. As he gets closer, he starts to go faster and faster, because he starts to hear," Pandas." As he arrives, he burst through people.

And then he breaks down. "Mom, Dad?" He asks tearfully.

There, in front of him, are his 2 parents, with arrows in their chests.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! This chapter ended brutality. Anyways, stick around for chapter 4, What goes around comes around. If you like this story, please rate and review this. Thank you. This is Phoenix FC, signing off.


	4. The Responsibility That Befalls

**Hello people of the internet. My name's Pheonix FC. Welcome back to Spider-Panda, the only story that can make comebacks with weeks of no writing. Sorry that I haven't kept my promise at all that I would update on a semi-regular schedule, but High School is hard and I have had to deal with a lot, but I'm just happy you guys can have your story. Also, quick shout out to** **Reidak Tor, your character has a small cameo in this chapter.I'm planning to make it bigger in another chapter. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter in this ever-growing saga.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this except for concept. **

**Po: (Bursts in door) Get ready to feel the thunder!**

**Me:Bro, chill. **

**Po: You have been putting me off for months, I have no chill.**

**Me:Just Netflix and chill with Tigress.**

**Po:What?**

**Me:Look it up.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Responibility That Befalls

Po's POV:

"Mom, Dad?" Po asks, falling to his knees in front of them. His father opens his eyes slightly.

"Son, Son, is that you?" He asks, coughing up blood. Po grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"Dad, don't worry. The healers will come, and you and mom will be fine." He says, tears in his eyes, desperately trying to hold on to any hope whatsoever as his world shattered around him.

"Son, remember...With great power...comes great responsibility. ***cough*** Never...change...here." His dad says, drawing the last of his energy to poke Po's chest, just above his heart. Then his eyes glaze over and his breathing stops.

"Dad? Dad? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?" Po bawls. He cradled his father's head for a few minutes, before his eyes steel and he stands up.

"Who did this? Who killed them?" He growls, scanning the crowd. A Komodo dragon steps out.

"It was an albino peacock. He ran away like a madman with a crossbow. He was running to the warehouses." He says. Po nods his head.

"Thanks." He says coldly. He starts running away. He puts his hood on and waits till he's out of view before he starts climbing on buildings and jumping from rooftop to a half hour of searching, he finally spots a glimpse of white feathers being chased by some rhino guards. He sees them stop outside a warehouse near the docks, only a couple buildings down from the building where the fight had taken place.**( The street fight,not the murder.) **

Po webs the wall and starts to crawl on the building. He crawls in through the window, careful not to get spotted. When he gets in, his view is blocked by a huge conveyor belt, suspended by thin metal to the ceiling, and with support pillars underneath. He carefully crawled on the ceiling, trying to spot his parent's killer. He sees him standing on a side platform to the conveyor belt.

_This must be a silverware factory, _Po thinks off-handedly. He crawls on the ceiling, just behind the peacock. He drops down silently and stealthy creeps up behind the peacock. He gets behind him, towering over the man.

"HEY!" He yells, balling his hands into fists. The peacock turns around. Po gasps as he sees the blood on the peacock's robes.

**(Please play Let The Bodies Hit The Floor until end)**

"You...YOU MURDERER!" Po yells, rushing forward and slamming into him. Po quickly grabs him and started to beat him on the ground.

"YOU...KILLED...THEM!" He yells as he punches the peacock. As he starts to slow down, he notices the peacocks face. He gasps again, for a different reason. The flashback plays in his head, the peacock running past him, letting him get away. He gets up and backs away in horror.

"I killed them." He whispers to himself. The peacock, figuring Po is mad, gets up and pulls out a crossbow. It is damaged greatly, but the peacock could still fire it once more. He loads the bolt and fires. Po reflexively catches it. He tosses it to the side and looks up at the peacock. He gets up and walks over, growing more and more angry by the second.

He punches the peacock in the gut once, and then twice. He steps back as the peacock vomits. He grabs the peacock's head and slams it into his knee after he's done puking. He round house kicks the peacock's face, and then flips and axe kicks him down to the floor. He gets up and pants slightly.

Po's face turns into a snarl as he reaches up and pulls off his hood. The peacock's eyes widen as the memories come back to him as well. The peacock steps back once...twice... and then he's gone. He falls out the window into the waters below.

Po rushes to the side of the building and looks out the window. The peacock is gone, just a white speck in the water.

**(There, you can stop now. That was really quick)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cries out, turning and punching the wall. He hears the guards enter the building. He quickly jumps up to the roof and hurries above the guards. He runs out of the warehouse and just runs. He keeps running, trying to run away from it all. His feet guide him, his mind almost dead. He continues running, then he collapses at the 1000 steps. He pulls himself up to a kneeling position, then he cries. He cries for his parents, for all they memories they had given Po, and the teachings they had left in him. _Mom, Dad, I swear, I will not let you down,_ Po thinks to himself. He stays kneeling, until a familiar pair of orange furred arms wrap around him.

* * *

Tigress' POV(Past tense):

"Po." Tigress says, hugging him. The five had gotten a call from the valley that there had been a mugging. There were 2 civilians that had died, and the suspect had rushed away from the scene. The five had run out of the door. They finally reached their destination, but they all gasped. There, lying on the ground in their own blood, were Po's parents. Viper turned and cried into Crane's shoulder. Monkey and Mantis solemnly looked down in sadness. Even Tigress had teared up. Their best friend's parents were dead in front of them.

"Oh Gods, what are we gonna tell Po?" Viper asked, sniffling into Crane's wing.

"Where is Po?" Mantis asked. "Someone has to find the big guy and tell him."

"Let me do it. You guys, find the man responsible and bring him in for justice. I don't think anyone would mind if he got very, very banged up in the process." Tigress said. The others nodded and split up, casing the area.

Tigress swallowed her sadness and anger. _Where is Po? _she asked herself. She decided to check on the rooftops of the valley. As she was jumping, she caught a glimpse of a figure holding a croc to the wall with a knife at his throat. She considered helping him, but after the figure questioned him about a Stick, and said something about the croc robbing a bank, she decided to let it go. Po was more important to her then anything else. She quickly caught a glimpse of him running through the streets. She could tell it was Po, because there wasn't any one as big as him in the valley, and also because the ground behind him was littered in teardrops.

_He must already know. Oh Gods.. _she thought to herself. She followed him as he ran through different streets, until he kneeled down in front of the Jade Palace steps. She dropped behind him and hugged him.

* * *

Po's POV(Present tense):

Po's eyes widen. _Tigress, _he thinks to himself. He pushes down the lump that forms in his throat. _What does she think now, _he asks himself. He closes his eyes again and lets some more tears fall. He was surprised as she took his paw and started to walk forward, up the steps. He quickly scrambles up and walks behind her. His paw is numb, his head is numb, his heart is numb. He is cold, but not from the weather. He feels cold and disgusting on the inside. His stomach twists into knots. He feels like complete crap, except that he doesn't feel anything. He doesn't notice that Tigress stopped until he ran into her. He regains his balance first and looks around. They are at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Tigress.." He says softly. His voice a little hoarse from how much abuse he's taken.

"Do you remember, we use to play here when we were kids? We used to sit out here and talk about whatever was on our minds? When our tag wars would wage out here for hours?" She replied back, just as softly.

"Yes, I remember." He said, looking around as the good memories filled him up. He couldn't hold back his smile.

"This is a place for good memories. You can cry on me Po. You don't have to be alone." She said. When she said this, Po burst into tears. Tigress hugged him, not caring about how his tears soaked through her training vest.

"Just let it out Po, let it out." She said. She slowly lowered him into a sitting position, with his back to the tree, and her basically lying on his chest. They fell asleep like that, with neither of them noticing their paws intertwining as they slept.

* * *

**Finally got that done! That took almost 2 months for this! I swear, I did not intend for this to happen. I thought that it would be much faster then this. But I'm so happy I finished where I wanted to. I hope you all enjoy, Phoenix FC, out!**

**Po:*Crashes through wall* You piece of crap!**

**Me:BYE! *Sprints away***


	5. The Hero Within

**Hello people of the internet. My name is Pheonix FC. Yes, I know I've had a smaller break then usual, but I couldn't leave you guys on a high note. This story and you guys are much more important to me then almost anything. Also, I found out that I can read and write on school wifi, so expect me to be a tiny bit more frequent. So, I hope you enjoy, and please Rate and Review!  
**

**Po: That last chapter was AWESOME!**

**Me: I know, right? I'm gonna make an even better one now**

**Po: Hey, my third movie is coming out soon.**

**Me: I wouldn't miss it for the world.**

**Po: So, what are you giving me for that?**

**Me: Read and find out!**

**Also, this is my first chapter in 2016! Woot Woot!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hero Within

**Po's POV:**

"Mom, dad, no, come back, NO!" Po wakes up in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare. He feels some pressure on his chest, and feels his paw intertwined with some one else's. He looks down, and almost yells.

_TIGRESS_... he yells in his head. He nearly has a panic attack. _What is she doing here? Why am I against this tree? Why are our paws intertwined? _He asks in his head. Then he remembers. He had lost his parents. He had killed the murderer. Tigress had brought him up here to console him. He looks away for a second. _Mom, dad, I swear, your deaths won't be in vain_, he says to himself. He looks down at Tigress sleeping on his chest again. _She is really cute like this, I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, _he says to himself. He lays back and closes his eyes, unconsciously pulling Tigress in closer with a hug.

Half an hour later...

"Po, Po, wake up." Tigress was saying. She was shaking him. He gets up slowly. "Huh, Tigress, good morning." He says.

"Po, we need to go. I'll go explain to Master Shifu, and maybe you can move to the Jade Palace." Tigress says, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, maybe. I need to go back to my house. I'll meet you here in a hour." He says, looking down. Tigress hugs him again, resting her head on his shoulder and patting his back.

"Po, things will get better, I promise." She says, giving him her most hopeful smile.

"Sure Tig, things will get better." He says, giving her his best hopeful smile. She smiles at him.

"Alright, well I'll see you in an hour." She says.

"Sure Tig." Po says, staring blankly away. He turns and walks down the steps.

* * *

**Tigress' POV:**

Tigress watches him leave with a sad smile. She was so close to breaking down herself. She has no idea what Po is going through. Worst of all, she couldn't do a thing.

_You could do something, _her inner voice says. Her eyes widen, then narrow. _I said that I would tell him when the time is right. Does this look like the right time? _She asks herself.

_He would feel better. It could bring him out of this depression. _Her inner voice spoke. _Po will face is inner demons. I won't tell him until he tells me first, _she says again.

_It's your wish. Now, how will you tell Shifu, _she asks herself as she walks to the Jade Palace. _I will tell him the truth. Why am I asking this? _She thinks to herself. _No reason. _She tells herself as she gets to the front of the Jade Palace. She opens the door and heads to the dining area. As she walks, she hears the gong. Her eyes widen. She rushes to the dining area. She reaches just as she hears her comrades coming down the hall. She grabs some tofu and starts to prepare it quickly. She sits down to eat just as her friends come into the room.

"Tigress!" Viper yells, slithering to her and giving her a hug by wrapping around Tigress' abdomen.

"So Tigress, what were you doing last night?" Monkey asks, giving her knowing eyes.

"Oh, Po and I just slept together." She says nonchalantly.

The forks hitting the table were the loudest sounds in the room. Tigress takes a moment to register her words, and then her blush darkens so much it becomes easily visible through her fur.

"No, tha-that's not what I-I meant," Tigress says, stuttering. Mantis and Monkey smile deviously.

"Are you sure?" Monkey asks. "I heard panda was high on your menu."

"I mean, it wouldn't be like it's one sided." Mantis says.

"Oh hush you." Viper says, hitting Mantis with the back of her tail.

"She might kill you." Crane says to Monkey, pointing at Tigress. She was glaring harshly, growling with her claws out.

"RUN!" Mantis and Monkey yell, running away. Tigress sighs and starts to eat her tofu.

"Did you catch him?" She asks, looking at Crane and Viper. They shake their heads.

"When we got there, he was gone. The guards said that there was a yell, and then some glass broke. The killer fell out of the window." Viper says, looking down.

"We couldn't get revenge." Crane says, looking down.

Tigress was furious. She wanted revenge. Then she remembers an old saying of Oogway as she finishes her tofu.

"Either by an accident, or by your hand, destiny always knocks on your door." She says, causing them both to look up.

"Oogway always said that." Viper says.

"Maybe it's time for us to remember more of those again." Tigress says. "Anyway, I'll take a bath and meet you in the training hall." She says, walking away and leaving the empty tofu plate on the table.

* * *

Po's POV:

Po enters his house. It seemed like a normal house. There was the old scent of his mother's perfume, and the slight smell of the bamboo that he had that morning, yesterday. He wants to throw up. He almost breaks down crying again, but stops himself.

_I have work to do. I can grieve later, _he says to himself. He walks around the house, picking up his clothes and some personals. He picks up a golden necklace and opens it. It has a small painting off him, his father, and his mother in it. He holds it close to his chest for a couple minutes before sighing and putting it in his bag. He walks upstairs, grabbing his stuff. He reaches under his bed and pulls out a small container. It was full of sewing materials. He smiles as he sees it.

"I wanted to impress Tigress with this, that was so long ago." He says, putting it in his bag. He does a couple more rounds around the house before noticing something. There is a small lever in his parent's closet.

He pulls it down, and almost falls out of the closet when he sees a life size statue start to move.

He walks to it, and sees a staircase descending into darkness. He sees a lantern on the wall, and starts up a small fire in it to light the way. He starts to walk down the stairs, very carefully. His father had told him to stay out of the closet, but this was something he was bound to see. He looks around, and sees a torch on the wall. He lights it, and sees a line of torches on the side of the wall. He lights them as he descends, until his feet hit smooth dirt.\

_"What is this place?"_ He asked himself. He walked down a small corridor before walking into a square room. Po lit all the torches before setting his aside and walking to the table in the middle. On the table, is a scroll with one word on the back of it in black ink. It was his fathers's handwriting. Po unfurls the scroll and gasps as he sees the word on the back.

_Po._

* * *

**"What's with that ending?"**

**"Why is this such a cliffhanger?"**

**"Why did you finish so early?"**

**These are all questions I can't answer until the next chapter, except for the last one. I finished this one earlier then usual because this is sort of my tribute to KFP 3. It's coming out Friday, and I am definitely seeing it. But for now, au revoir, and adios. Pheonix FC, out!**


End file.
